


Chemistry

by evilqueenslaugh



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, nerd!jennie x bad girl!lisa, part of my collection of smuts from aff, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilqueenslaugh/pseuds/evilqueenslaugh
Summary: jennie didn't think being partnered up with the school's bad girl for a chemistry lab was a good idea, but life is full of surprises





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from Yoyojenlisa
> 
> "I really like this idea college students x teacher with Jenlisa or when they are in high school and one is a nerd n another is that bad girl who everyone knows xx"
> 
> hope you enjoy!

 

 

Jennie had always been a straight As student, emphasis on the  _straight_.

 

She came from a wealthy family, and being an only child prompted her parents to make sure their daughter was always the best in everything she did academically speaking. It didn’t take long for her abilities to shine through, she was a naturally bright student, loved by the teachers and staff but barely noticed by her fellow classmates.

 

She didn’t have many friends growing up, preferring to stay mostly by herself.

 

Her plan worked for most of her academic life until Chaeyoung transferred to her high school during her sophomore year.

 

The younger girl had blonde orange hair when they met, making her stand out from the usual dark hair Jennie was used to seeing at her school. The two gradually became friends after having been partnered up for a school project, finding a common ground in foreign culture and music.

 

Jennie eventually found out all about Chaeyoung, starting from her English name,  _Roseanne_ , which Jennie found quite fitting for the girl. Chaeyoung was born in New Zealand but lived most of her life in Australia before her parents decided to go back to Korea to allow Chaeyoung’s older sister to attend college.

 

The brunette also found out the blonde’s passion and talent for music after the many nights they had spent at each other’s places for sleepovers. The duo became inseparable after just a month of knowing each other, even if it felt like years for the both of them.

 

Jennie was finally actually enjoying school now that had found in Chaeyoung what she always wanted: a best friend.

  
  
  


But now, at the beginning of their senior year, she really wanted to strangle her if she didn’t shut up about one particular person.

 

“Oh my goodness, have you  _seen_  how she’s dressed today? I can see her abs from here. And the new hair color suits her so well” Chaeyoung dreamily commented.

 

“I swear to God, Rosie, this paper is not going to write itself. Stop with the lovey-dovey eyes”

 

“Oh c’mon Jennie! How can you not find her attractive? She’s easily the hottest person on the whole campus right now!”

 

“If you find her so attractive, then why don’t you go talk to her instead of giving me a headache?” Jennie rolled her eyes, trying to focus back on her laptop.

 

Of course she found  _her_  attractive.

 

Lalisa Manoban, the school very own  _bad girl_.

 

The type who got detention on a daily basis somehow owned a motorcycle, smoked, and wore stupidly hot leather jackets and skinny jeans. The type of person her parents warned her so many times to stay away from, which made Lisa even hotter in Jennie’s eyes - and just as well as the rest of the female population, Jennie had developed a  _huge_ crush on the dirty blonde haired girl.

 

Chaeyoung hadn’t stopped talking about the foreign girl ever since she first transferred to their school mid junior year. The church girl always kept Jennie informed about any new gossip surrounding Lisa - even though Jennie never asked for it.

 

The news surrounding Lisa was about the same every time: how she was caught smoking on school grounds, how she skipped a lot of her classes, but most importantly how she refused every single girl who tried to ask her out.

  
  


After a few minutes, Jennie closed her laptop, clearly, she wasn’t going to finish her English paper that lunch period, and heard Chaeyoung panic.

 

“Oh my god, she’s looking in our direction!”

 

Jennie, slightly confused, looked up at her now pink haired best friend.

 

Her heart skipped a beat.

 

She accidentally made eye contact with Lisa for what felt like hours. The blonde looked intrigued, Jennie swore she saw a smirk on her face before she looked down, grabbing her things as the bell rang.

 

“L-Let’s go, Rosie. We gotta go to Chemistry class!”

 

Jennie almost ran out of the cafeteria, her heart beating fast as she made her way to her next class.

  
  


She arrived before any other student, taking one of the sits in the front as usual. About five minutes later, everyone had arrived, included Lisa.

 

_Since when did she take Chemistry?_

 

Jennie’s question remained unanswered as her professor spoke up.

 

“As you remember, today I’ll be choosing the pairs for the research on Chemical bonds and it will be worth 20% of your final grade”

 

Voices started to rise in annoyance with the professor’s decision.

 

“Quiet! This has been decided, so now let’s start with the pairings. Uhm, Bae Joohyun and Son Seungwan… Kim Jisoo and Park Chaeyoung… Yoo Jeongyeon and Myoui Mina… Kim Jennie and Manoban Lalisa…”

 

Jennie froze.

 

Did she hear correctly?  _Lisa_  was going to be her partner? What in the world did she do to deserve that?

 

Despite Jennie’s meltdown, everyone else seemed happy with their partners. Even Chaeyoung seemed to have already gotten along with her partner.

 

The rest of the class went up rather quickly as the professor gave them the instructions on how to complete the assignment before leaving room for the students to organize their work schedule.

 

“Hi there, Jennie”

 

_That voice_.

 

Lisa was talking to her and she didn’t have a way out, she was going to have to spend time with her crush if she wanted to keep her grades up.

 

_Damn you, Ms. Lee._

 

“Hi, Lisa” She managed to let out.

 

Lisa sat in the empty desk next to hers, of course this girl couldn’t sit on a chair like a normal human being.

 

“I’ve been seeing you around. You’re not the social type, are you?”

 

“I prefer books over people, they don’t bother me”

Lisa let out a laugh.

 

“I like how you think, Kim. So, your place or mine?”

 

Jennie choked on air.

 

“What?”

 

“Your place or mine? Where do you want to do this stupid homework?”

 

The brunette raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

 

“You’re actually going to do some work?”

 

“Well, my parents threatened to cut off my credit card if I fail another class, so I guess I’ll do this math research” She casually replied, examining their textbook.

 

“This is Chemistry class”

 

“Eh, same thing. So, what’s your answer?” Lisa leaned in looking straight into Jennie’s eyes.

 

“U-Uhm, we can do at your place tomorrow. My parents are having a day-long gathering with their friends and it would be too loud”

 

“Perfect. Mind if I borrow these?” Lisa took one of Jennie’s pens and scribbled something on a piece of paper, “I’ll see you tomorrow, then”

 

The bell rang again, this time signaling the end of the classes. Jennie looked down at the piece of paper. On it, with a surprisingly neat handwriting, was written a phone number with a small note.

  
  


_Text me the address, princess_

_\- Lisa_

  
  


She wasn’t going to survive the next day.

  
  
  


Jennie woke up early the next day, very much nervous.

 

Why her out of all people had to be paired up with Lisa for the research?

 

It felt awkward enough exiting the school with everyone looking at her. Her plan to stay low during her last school year had already failed, as now, thanks to how fast the news travel, everyone knew she had been paired up with Lisa.

  
  


At least she had Sunday to relax before having to go back to reality. She quickly texted the number Lisa had left her, checking it 3 times before sending it.

 

Jennie tried to not think about her imminent doom by finishing all the rest of her homework, which unfortunately took her too little time.

 

As she finished her lunch, she heard her phone vibrate from an incoming call. She picked up without looking at the caller's ID. Big mistake.

 

“Hi. This is Jennie speaking”

 

_“Hey there, princess. I’m outside_ ”

 

Jennie recovered from the initial shock and managed to let out an “I’m coming” before closing the call. She quickly took her binders and laptop she would need for the research paper and went to the hallway.

“Hey, mom! I’m going to a friend’s house for a school project! I’ll be back for dinner!” She warned her mom as she put her shoes on.

 

“Oh, Have fun, honey!” She heard her mother reply from the living room.

 

She took a deep breath as she exited the front door.

 

There stood Lisa on a jet-black bike that looked very unsafe. Jennie felt like she was definitely not going to survive today.

 

“Hey, princess! There you are. Hop up on my baby girl”

 

“There’s no way in hell, that  _thing_  is safe”

 

“There’s only one way to find out is it there?” She saw Lisa smirk from underneath the helmet, “Put this on and enjoy the ride”

 

Lisa stretched her arm to pass Jennie another helmet, the latter reluctantly accepting it and putting it on.

 

The brunette managed to hop up on the back of the bike when she felt Lisa’s hands grab her arms and wrapping her around her waist.

 

“You have to hold me tight if you don’t want to fall off, princess”

 

Jennie was so glad her face was covered by the helmet so that Lisa couldn’t see how red her cheeks were. She wrapped herself tightly around the blonde’s waist, her front pressing against Lisa’s back. She was surprised that Lisa smelled like a mix of nicotine and chocolate. So strangely addictive.

 

Lisa turned on her bike, the engine noise was loud and startled Jennie.

 

“Here we go. Don’t let go of me” Lisa told her over all the noise.

Jennie didn’t answer but tightened her grip on Lisa as an answer as they made their way to Lisa’s place.

  
  
  


It took about 10 minutes for the pair to arrive at Lisa’s place. Jennie was surprised at the sight. Not that she liked judging a book by its cover, but she didn’t expect Lisa to be leaving in a rather nice villa just outside of Gangnam. At the same time, she was glad to know that her life wasn’t in much danger now. Better safe than sorry.

 

Lisa parked her bike in the garage, letting Jennie off the bike first. Jennie was able to spot a sports car as well. Of course, Lisa had to be into racing cars too.

 

The blonde unlocked the main door, once again letting Jennie get in first. The latter was amazed at how clean and organized the place looked compared to Lisa. This was getting strangely interesting.

 

“Uhm, are your parents home?” Jennie asked as she saw no sign of life inside the house.

 

“No, my folks are back in Thailand. I’ve been living here alone for a while now” She heard Lisa’s voice answer from the kitchen, “Do you want something to drink? I got water, vodka, juice, soju, Sprite, Coke. You name it”

 

“I’ll have a glass of water, thanks”

 

She definitely needed herself to stay hydrated, the ride was too much for her to handle. Being that close to Lisa, it was not good for her sanity.

 

While she waited for Lisa to come back, she noticed a slight movement of the curtain. To her surprise, it wasn’t the wind that moved it but a very cute looking cat.

“Oh hi little guy” She started to pet the cat. The pet seemed to like her instantly.

  
  


“Oh! I see you found Leo”

 

Lisa’s voice startled her. Jennie turned around to find Lisa holding out two glasses of water. She thanked her and took small sips as the blonde started talking again, “He’s like my son. The only one who keeps me company here. He’s still very young, got him maybe 4 months ago?”

 

“He’s very cute”

 

“He kind of looks like you” Lisa commented, “Your eyes. I like their cut. It’s a shame you cover them with those glasses”

 

“Oh, t-thanks?”

 

“No problem, princess” Lisa winked at her, “So, let’s get this over with, shall we?”

 

Jennie tried to stop herself from blushing at Lisa’s comment, adjusting her specs over the nose, “Where should we go?”

 

“Let’s go up to my room. It’s pretty big and it’s the brightest room” Lisa took both of their empty glasses and rested them on the kitchen table, “You stay down here, Leo. Mommy has stuff to do”

 

Lisa took Jennie’s wrist and guided both of them upstairs to the master bedroom. Jennie managed to see some of the pictures up on the wall. Lisa was a cute kid.

 

They entered the room as Lisa closed the door behind them.

 

“You can look around if you want, I need to change and get a few things”

 

Jennie’s eyes roamed around the room as she saw even more pictures of Lisa, this time more recent ones. A lot of them were with friends, she seemed to see a lot Kim Jisoo in them, another senior. They were probably close friends. Jennie also found various lighters and other things that were definitely not completely legal.

 

_What did she get herself into?_

 

Lisa came back in a very different attire from what Jennie had usually seen her in school. The skinny jeans were replaced by a pair of baggy joggers, while her shirt was gone, leaving her top half covered only by a sports bra that exposed her abs.

 

Jennie almost fainted at the sight, and maybe got a little too excited.

 

“Ahh, this is way better.” Lisa said as she put her hair up in a ponytail, “Do you mind if we go on the bed? It’s way comfier to study there”

 

“Uh, y-yeah, sure”

 

Jennie sat on the bed, mentally cursing herself for having put on shorts. She took out her laptop and opened a blank docs document. Lisa lazily sat next to her with her own laptop sitting in between her legs.

  
  


Surprisingly enough for Jennie, everything went smoothly and in a matter of a couple of hours, they had managed to finish the research. Jennie couldn’t believe that the school bad girl was actually capable of doing homework. Lisa was indeed full of surprises.

 

Since they still had a few hours before Jennie had to go home, they started talking about random stuff, mostly Jennie embarrassing herself when Lisa complimented her. But, apart from those moments, Jennie had started to relax around the girl. Lisa wasn’t such a bad person after all. She just liked to do stuff that most likely was  _very much_ illegal. Jennie felt herself getting even more attracted to the younger girl.

 

“You know, I didn’t expect you to be so… normal?” Jennie eventually let out.

 

Lisa let out a loud laugh.

 

“Well, thanks, princess. Glad to know I don’t do satanic shit? Even though that sounds like fun” She giggled.

 

“Ya! You know what I mean… I expected something different. The heartbreaker bad girl that hates everything that everyone knows at school…” Jennie shyly looked down.

 

Lisa brought one of her fingers under Jennie’s chin to lift it up, letting their eyes meet.

 

“Do you like playing with fire, princess?”

 

Jennie never noticed how big and warm Lisa’s eyes were. Having her so close, her intoxicating smell was making Jennie go crazy.

 

“You’re really something else…”

 

“Princess...”

 

Jennie was unable to look away as Lisa took off her glasses and rested them on the side table.

 

“Mind if I kiss you?”

 

Everything in her mind was telling her to stop, not to fall for that trap. Lisa was still a bad influence and she would have ended with her heartbroken. But Jennie closed her eyes and let the other girl connect their lips together.

The kiss was rough, but Jennie didn’t mind. It somehow made her feel wanted as she felt Lisa’s hands grab her waist to bring her closer. Lisa tasted just like chocolate milk. Weird.

 

Lisa lifted Jennie and let her fall on the queen size bed. She parted Jennie’s legs, bringing their bodies closer together. She could feel the brunette’s excitement through her shorts. Lisa smiled in the kiss.

 

The two kept making out until they were forced apart from the need to breathe. Jennie let out a moan when she felt Lisa’s mouth attacking her neck. She was definitely going to find marks later. The blonde’s expert mouth sucked on the light skin, that now sported reddish spots. Lisa started her way down feeling Jennie’s hands on the back of her neck pressing her even harder against her skin.

 

The off the shoulders top Jennie was wearing let Lisa have more access to her skin leaving her marks over Jennie’s collarbones.

 

Lisa’s hands found the hem of Jennie’s top, creeping underneath it. She reached Jennie’s bralette and gave it a light squeeze, which was more than enough to get a loud moan from the brunette. Lisa quieted the girl with a kiss as she let her fingers run over the fabric that covered Jennie’s mounds.

 

“A-Ah, Lisa…”

 

“Yes, princess?” Lisa answered as she left a kiss on the brunette’s cheek.

 

“T-Touch me”

 

She smirked, “With  _pleasure_ ”

 

Jennie helped the blonde get rid of her top, leaving her in her bralette and shorts.

 

“Wow, princess. You look  _divine_. You should show off this more” Lisa looked dreamily at Jennie’s body. The brunette blushed at the comment, covering her chest.

 

“Please let me see more of it, princess. Let me take care of you” Lisa said before reconnecting their lips, this time her hand made its way to the shorter girl’s shorts.

 

Jennie’s arms locked behind the Thai girl’s neck. She had never felt like this in her life, apart for the evenings spent in the tub fantasizing about the blonde in front of her, of course.

 

But being actually touched by Lisa went beyond words. The Thai girl’s hand had slipped inside her shorts, rubbing her center over her panties.

 

“You’re such a good girl, all wet for me. I can’t wait to ruin you” Lisa whispered in her ear after they had broken their kiss.

 

Jennie shivered. Lisa’s voice sounded so low and so attractive. She felt herself getting wetter.

 

Lisa lowered herself to kiss Jennie’s clothed breasts before reaching the girl’s back to undo the garment, revealing the two mounds.

 

The blonde licked her lips as she took the nipples between her fingers rolling and pinching them. Jennie let out another moan, not able to keep quiet, when Lisa started to suck them hungrily, alternating the sucks to bites all over the mounds.

 

After Lisa had played with Jennie’s breasts for a while, she let them go with a loud pop before dragging her tongue across Jennie’s slight toned stomach. She left even more marks as she reached the hem of Jennie’s shorts.

 

“Is my princess ready for me?” Lisa asked rhetorically, looking at all the marks she had left over the girl’s body.

 

“P-Please, t-take me” Jennie managed to let out.

 

“Ah, always so polite. You’re a very good girl” Lisa smirked as she took off the shorts, revealing Jennie’s wet underwear.

 

She took off the last piece of fabric that separated her from Jennie’s core. The latter was dripping onto her thighs, Lisa’s mouth watered at the sight. The blonde lowered herself to have her face just above Jennie’s thighs. Lisa dragged her tongue across them, always making sure to leave some marks on the light skin. As she arrived to Jennie’s center, she lazily dragged her tongue across the sensitive clit, earning a moan from Jennie, before she lowered herself to taste the juice that was leaking from Jennie’s folds.

 

Jennie tried to lower her moans but Lisa’s tongue was making her go crazy and before she knew it, she had started moaning the girl’s name.

 

Lisa kept working her mouth on the other girl’s folds while she started rubbing Jennie’s sensitive nub in circles. She could feel Jennie getting wetter with each move.

 

When she was about to enter her with her fingers, she looked up and asked.

 

“Is this your first time, princess?”

 

Jennie blushed as she nodded. Lisa’s face softened.

 

“Then, I’ll make you feel extra good, princess”

 

Lisa then started to slowly enter the older girl, making sure not to hurt Jennie too much. Once she felt like the girl’s walls had adjusted to her finger, Lisa sped up her movements, adding extra pleasure by sucking on her clit.

 

Jennie felt incredible. She had touched herself multiple times, out of curiosity. But the way Lisa filled her up and ate her out was… pure bliss. She felt a strange sensation in her lower belly as Lisa fastened her movements.

 

Lisa could also tell Jennie was close by the way her walls tightened around her finger. She bit Jennie’s clit - earning a yelp from the brunette - before going back up to Jennie’s face. She bit Jennie’s ear as she matched the movements of her fingers to those of her hips.

 

It didn’t take long for Jennie to come loud and hard on Lisa’s fingers, coating them generously. The blonde let Jennie ride out her first orgasm, kissing her neck.

 

“What a good girl you are, why don’t you clean the mess you made?” Lisa told her as she held her fingers up for Jennie to suck.

 

As the older sucked her finger, Lisa never broke eye contact, almost making Jennie wet again.

 

After Lisa had left the room to give her some space Jennie had dressed back up and made herself presentable once again, she heard her phone ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Jennie dear, when are you coming home? It’s dinner time”_

 

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes, mom. You can start eating”

 

_“Okay, see you soon. Bye, honey!”_

 

“Bye, mom”

 

Jennie closed the call and looked up to see Lisa leaning on the door frame.

 

“You need some concealer for those. You don’t want mommy finding out about them do you?” Lisa grinned as she handed Jennie the makeup.

 

It took about 5 minutes for Jennie to cover all the  _visible_  spots. When she was done, Lisa was still watching all her moves.

 

“We certainly have some chemistry, don’t we?”

 

Jennie blushed. She couldn’t believe she had lost her virginity to her crush who also happened to be the most desired girl at school.

 

“Y-Yeah”

 

“I like you, princess” Lisa let out surprising Jennie, “I like that innocent look you have on your face. Don’t lose it”

 

“I-I like you too, Lisa”

 

“Glad to know that. We should do this more often. There are a lot of things I can show you” Lisa walked up to Jennie, tilting the shorter girl’s chin up to place a kiss on her lips.

 

“Let’s go, princess. I’m driving you home”

  
  


Jennie certainly didn’t expect how the day went, but she was certainly glad she had survived it. And she may or may not have gotten herself a girlfriend.

 

_God bless Ms. Lee and her chemistry research papers._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot from my smut blacktwicevelvet collection over on aff! hope you enjoy and please leave some feedback! it motivates me to write more :)


End file.
